Wild Dreams And Wasted Friday Nights
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: Yami tries to block out the noise of Yugi's sex dream with music...until he realizes he's in it. Mentions of YugixOC, But Puzzleshipping all the way. Please do not touch, lick, stroke or mount the exhibit, lest plushies hunt you down and smother you.


HTYT - The product of insomnia, and me worrying about losing touch with one of my best mates.  
Annu - What does that have to do with it?  
HTYT - Nothing, just saying what was going through my head when I wrote this.  
Annu - (sighs and rolls eyes) Whatever. She doesn't own anything but the plot.

---

Yami took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Yugi looked so vulnerable...lying there in a dream, eyes closed over the crystalline eyes, murmuring gently in his sleep.

It was taking all of his concentration to keep his hormones from going into overdrive...at any minute he could magically soundproof the room, hold Yugi down with that same dark power and fuck the poor unsuspecting teen into his mattress.

What was he thinking?! He couldn't just rape his Hikari. Though it became increasingly difficult not to jump him as the teen rolled onto his back and revealed his smooth, toned stomach and perfect chest...

Yami's eyes feasted on the sight. Yugi was 19 now, and had lost some of his childish features, like the round cheeks and the diminuitive height, having grown to reach just an inch below Yami's. Now he held a mature air, with soft yet strong attributes, and was the same sweet teen that Yami had fallen for.

Yami quickly closed his eyes as the muscles in his Light's stomach flexed visibly as he went into a stretch. He had to get away from the temptation...slipping out the door he braced himself against the wall, palms flat and his forehead touching the wallpaper. Yugi was dating...it was some girl from his college course; icy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, a perfect hourglass figure...how could he compete with a girl?

He heard a soft moan from inside the room. He peered back in the door to see the object of his desires slightly smiling in his sleep, a hand rubbing at himself through his boxers. God, what Yugi was doing to him! Yami jammed his eyes shut and slid back into bed, preparing his iPod to ignore the noises.

"Yami...please..."

The shut eyes opened and Yami glanced to the source of the voice; Yugi's lips. And it happened again, this time a little louder and with more feeling, the hand seeming to be pushing harder on the erection that was hidden, "Oh...Yami...fu.....make love to me..."

The Dark smiled slightly to himself, though he struggled to keep his hormones in check. Yugi was having a sex dream about him. About him, not Nikia. He was touching himself in his sleep to the thought of Yami touching him. Yami turned the volume of the song up, the sound of 'Lose Control' drowning out the moans that followed, shaking his head at the irony of the song and his situation.

But obviously loud music was not enough.

The moaning grew louder and Yami felt himself hardening to the point where it was painfully pressing into his own mattress, a sweet friction building as he rocked against the sheets. His forehead pressed into the pillow in front of him and he hissed, his hand traveling down to his problem. From his head's position he could see Yugi upside down, and he gasped as Yugi's hands went under his boxers and clearly made a fist under the white material and moved.

He lost it. He moved off the bed and looked over his Light. Droplets of sweat gathered on the pale forehead and the beautiful face was contorted in the throes of an approaching climax.

Yami leaned over and let his hands slide Yugi's boxers down slightly revealing a hardness, surrounded by a hand, that was leaking his fluids. Carefully he moved Yugi's hands to the sides of his head and grasped them in his own, straddling the teen and practically pinning him to the bed. The eyelid's flickered opened and his heart stopped.

"Yami?.....am...is this a...dream?"

He didn't answer, preferring to leave the question open and rubbed his hips into Yugi's, who closed his eyes again and moaned loudly, throwing his head back and gripping Yami's hands tightly.

Yugi just took the ministrations of his Dark, wondering whether all this was real or he was having a very cruel and very vivid dream. This was the reason he was dating Nikia...the fear that Yami wouldn't want him, wouldn't return these feelings, didn't share the emotions. Whether or not it was real, he wasn't going to pass up the chance to indulge in this fantasy, especially when it was this...real...

Yami's hand slipped down and pulled their hips even closer, crushing their erections together and grinding, a delicious friction building as their bodies moved in unison. "Yami...OH..." he was so close...and he didn't want to be, because that would mean his dream would soon be over, but couldn't help but rub back, grasping his Dark's other hand again and squeezing, making sure they kept eye contact. His lips stung; he wanted to kiss the beautiful dream body above him, but was so afraid that he would wake up he refrained from leaning up and concentrated on the growing tightness in his stomach. To slow down the feeling he began trying to think of things that would make the whole thing last... His train of thought went something like this:

_Ok.....games...ooh good start...ok, Duel Monsters...Yami playing Duel Monsters...Yami as the Magician Of Black Chaos, protecting me...holding me...sliding his clothes off...NO-BAD-BAD-BAD! That will just speed this up you idiot!...alright, Joey...Joey playing basketball...with Yami...Yami's muscles flexing...his perfect hands, chest, feet...huh?...Yami's hands on me...Oh no...Oh god I'm getting close..._

Yugi came out of the thoughts as he grew closer to the end, the pressure overwhelming and growing slightly painful from holding back the impending orgasm...he was so hard...so close-

A splash of heat on his abdomen made him look down. Yami had finally been tipped over the edge and came, his hot fluids pooling on his lower stomach. His eyes flicked back up to the face of his desired and drank in the ecstatic expression that had grasped his dream lover, and he let go of the man's hands and leaned up, touching the now free fingers to the man's face, gasping as he felt skin on skin. This was going to be one cruel dream...Yugi pressed his lips up against Yami's, not caring what happened, and he cried into the lip-lock as he finally let go and came, the pressure exploding and splattering on Dream Yami's stomach and groin.

He opened his eyes, not realizing in the peak of his orgasm he'd closed them, and looked into the cherry coloured eyes. _Please, don't let this be a dream..._ He trailed his hand down his other arm and dug his nails in, yelping as he felt pain.

He was awake. Very awake. "Yami?"

"Forgive me, Yugi...please forgive me." Yami closed his eyes and moved off the slightly smaller body, doing up his nightclothes, ashamed of what he'd done to his Light.

"Yami."

"I shouldn't have, I just...no there's-" the next sentence was cut off by a pair of lips, making him lose balance and fall back down onto Yugi, the dampness on their stomachs smearing all over the other.

"Fuck me." Yugi didn't care. He wouldn't have cared if Yami had taken him in his sleep using shadow magic, pinned him up against a wall or the floor and screwed him into oblivion. He had wanted him, and only him, for as long as he had known Yami existed, and he wasn't going to stop if Yami wanted him back.

Yami glanced at Yugi's eyes for a moment, searching for a reason for him not to surrender to his feelings. When he came out of the search empty handed, his frown slowly turned into a smirk, one of his signature smirks which told everyone he would be or was victorious. "Well...in that case-" he quickly slipped his hand down to Yugi's crotch and grasped the reemerging hardness.

Yugi smirked and gasped at the move, and emitted a hiss as Yami's hand fisted and moved on him. His body made upward rolling motions as fluidly as a snake and he moaned loudly. Thank god it was just the two of them in the house, because he could be as loud as he wanted; he had a feeling he was going to be very vocal in a few minutes time.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes again, watching the growing lust there and smirked again with a low laugh, happy when the teen did the same and kissed him again. All inhibitions were gone and they were both left feeling the same emotions; Love, passion and currently, an increasing lust.

The light shining from the moon cast their joined shadows on the wall, writhing. The nightclothes were discarded, becoming forgotten on the floor as they wrapped themselves in the sheets. Yami didn't bother preparing Yugi, too wrapped up in the heat of the moment, and just slicked himself with lotion and pushed into the virgin body he was entwined with.

Yugi gritted his teeth as he felt Yami's hardness enter him, and hissed in pain, but despite this he let Yami begin slowly thrusting in, knowing it must be hard to hold back. The walls of his body were stretched and contracted around the invading erection, attempting to push it out of him, but he tried to relax, knowing that it would be easier if he didn't tense up.

Yami tried changing the angle of his thrusts, and after a few searches brushed over what he was looking for, knowing that he'd found it when Yugi's mouth fell open and quietly whined, "Oh...there..." he gave his trademark smirk and ground into that spot again, watching as his lover pulled him closer and snaked his body in smooth ripples again. Lifting Yugi's upper body up a little, he gradually ran his hand down his smooth pale back, groaning as he shivered and rolled into him again. The motion caused sparks of pleasure to affect his entire body and pressure to build in his stomach. His sensitive fingers picked up on the feeling of each of the teen's vertebrae flex and writhe under the skin. He had the feeling Yugi was extremely flexible and would use that to his advantage if they had a future encounter.

Yugi shuddered and smiled, latching his lips onto Yami's neck and sucking harshly, hoping that it would drive his Dark wild. The thrusts grew faster and he squirmed at the mounting pleasure he was experiencing. "Yami..."

"Uh...ah...Yugi?"

"I want it faster...harder...deeper," his voice took on a deep husky tone as he whispered, and the lids of his eyes fell halfway down his eyes with animalistic passion, "I want you to take me with all your energy."

"Already ahead of you," Yami answered and, having memorized the right angle, thrust up sharply straight into Yugi's sensitive spot. The smaller yelled and thrust back with just as much energy, and the former Pharaoh's smirk grew, "But...you sure you can take the heat?"

"Fuck yes."

Nothing needed repeating. Yami drew entirely out of Yugi, then quickly pounded back in, reveling in the scream that the smaller emitted. The teen was thrusting back onto him, indicating he wanted more of what was being inflicted on him, so he did it again, looking down and frowning a little at the blood that was on his erection. Yugi must have been in pain. "Yugi...you're bleeding."

"I don't care...I want you," came the reply, and Yugi exposed his neck and moaned to the ceiling, "Don't stop, don't slow down...give me all you've got."

"With pleasure."

Yami jerked back into the body and moaned just as loudly as Yugi, speeding up. He was so near to coming it hurt and he wanted to see that ecstatic look on his lover's face, so he solely aimed for his prostate. Yells and screams shook the walls of the house. The glass of the window near them clouded over with their condensing breath from their desperate gasps for precious air, and finally a long cry filled the atmosphere, twinned with one of equaled rapture.

Yami collapsed forward onto Yugi, his mouth ravishing the teen's neck as they rode out the last of the aftershocks, his back aching from where his lover, in the peak of his euphoria, dragged his nails up and down his back, leaving in their wake lines of red and bloody scratches. Still buried within him, he assaulted Yugi's neck with open-mouthed kisses and love-bites, while the teen moaned tiredly. He had a right to be after what they'd just done.

Their energy depleted and he pulled himself from Yugi to drag his tired form into an embrace. "Wow."

"Yeah...the only way I know that wasn't a dream is because no dream is that intense," he replied, settling into his Dark's arms and getting comfortable, "How long have you been holding THAT back from me?"

"I honestly can't remember," Yami laughed, feeling the exhaustion mounting up on him now, "...though I have to ask...that wasn't just because I basically mounted you while you were still asleep, right?"

"Yami, I've been having sex dreams about you for ages- oh shit," he faltered looking up into Yami's worried eyes, "What the hell am I going to tell Nikia?"

Yami smiled sadly. "What do you want to tell her?"

"That I'm desperately in love with my Yami and I didn't mean to make her feel like she was being used?"

"Is that an example statement?" Yami joked.

"No, the truth," Yugi leaned up to kiss him, "The whole being-revived-by-the-gods thing triggered the dreams, but I've had feelings for you since Duelist Kingdom. Since we defeated Pegasus." He smiled as his Dark passionately kissed him, then released him with a smirk.

"So, all that time, I could have dragged you into your soul room and-"

"Blew my mind into oblivion? Yes. I just didn't know how to tell you, especially as we have the mind link, we share a house and a room, and there isn't any real way to escape me," he replied.

"Wow. I sure wasted our free Friday nights, huh?" Yami gave a wide smile as Yugi laughed, their exhausted bodies shaking with unleashed mirth. A final smile at each other signaled their minds to shut off, and they quickly fell into a deep, restful and comfortable sleep, the best that either had experienced in a while.

---

HTYT - Hope you enjoyed it!  
Annu - I want a cookie.  
HTYT - Get it yourself.  
Annu - Bite me!  
HTYT - Kiss my ass.  
Yami - (looks up from laptop screen).....And she's arguing with her OC. AGAIN.


End file.
